pandemoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid
Sid was the talking sentient stick-puppet of Fargus in the Pandemonium Franchise. Story Before the Events of Pandemonium! Sid grew up like any other stick-puppet in a supporting, if not a little insane, family. His weilder, Fargus the off-center jester, was as close of a friend as he'd ever had. The two spent their lives hand in glove, though not always of one mind. The two of them travelled from fair to festival making fools of one another. It was upon their second tour of the Lyr that they realised their act was getting as stale as the rotten fruit thrown at them. It was at this time that a town crier came by: "Come one, come all to W.I.T.S the Wizards in Training Seminar! Tonight only at the Lancelot Castle and Bingo Pavilion. Taught by the one and only Tony Vu, the worldly One, the man who had nothing and now has everything. He'll show you how to become a 10th level Wizard with absolutely NO MONEY DOWN. He'll teach you the wonders of Disappearing, Turning Into Things, Spellcasting 101, Fun With Fire and Pyrotechics. Free wizard's cap with every admission!" With a new career in pyromanic-pandemoniums staring them in their faces, the two made a beeline for Lancelot Castle at once. It was at this event that Sid first met Nikki, a love interest of sorts that he'd pursue for quite some time. Having bumped annoyingly into one another once too many times, the three exchanged greetings whilst waiting for The Worldly One, Tony Vu, to make an appearance. However, once Vu had made his corny entrance, the three found themselves somewhat bored and bewildered. As Nikki practiced backflips and Fargus dropped off into a snoring slumber, Sid made spitballs. Not long after, Vu proclaimed that after a short break, he'd introduce the Wizards-in-training to the Most Important Book In the Universe. "C'mon guys, let's follow him," Nikki hissed, eyes wide with mischief. As the three followed, they realised the Worldly One was a little more far-gone than they had realised, eventually tripping over a carpet ruffle in his drunken stupor and dropping the book. Grabbing the book before it hit the floor, Nikki caught it and the three rushed up a staircase to a balcony to test its worth. Pandemonium! As Sid and Fargus leapt in jest, Nikki took hold of the book and began performing simple tricks. Amazed with the magical fireworks, Sid pressed Nikki for grander performances. Claiming that the fireworks needed more "firepower", Fargus picked out a 10th Level Spell. Little did the two know that after casting it, they released a monster from another dimension - Yungo. As the giant monster bobbed magically in the night air, it looked down upon a nearby village, before devouring it whole. Claiming that the spell was fun, horrible, but fun; Fargus demanded Nikki to set it right again. Reading the book's instructions further, Nikki discovers that Yungo can only be wished away, by travelling far across Lyr to the Wishing Engine. Avoiding the blame bound to be bestowed upon them, the trio follow a map found in the book across the lands. Sid travels with Fargus and Nikki to the nearby Skull Fortress, gaining access then to the Hollow Stairway, leading into the Dungeon Tower. From here they make their way into the Lost Caves. Beneath these caves lie Fungus Grotto and the Acid Pools, having to fight the Shroom Lord to gain passage. Once through the acidic ordeal, they make their way up into the Burning Desert, passing through Branky Wastes till they reach a dense forest known as Spider Forest. Deep in the forest lay Canopy Village which provided a path through to the Soldier Barracks, and eventually into the logging facility known as Honcho's Logmill. However Goon Honcho's displease with the trio, leads to a confrontation. Having defeated the bounding beast, they gain access to Honcho's Airship, which in turn leads them high above the landmass to the first of many sky cities. Dragoon Skyfort, Cloud Citadel and Efreet Palace; beautiful cities in the sky lead them to a raging storm high above the tropical islands off the coast of Lyr. Entering a strange Frozen Cavern in the sky, they make their way to Storm Temple, beyond that the Wishing Engine provides them finally with the means to stop Yungo. After a long and tedious battle with the guardian of the machine, the three are granted three wishes (probably to represent the three individuals who come before it). Sid's first suggestion was wishing for a million wishes, only to have Nikki criticise that that never works. To test it out, Fargus wishes for a chicken and his wish is granted. After glares from both Sid (who reprimands Fargus for the chicken wish) and Nikki, Nikki steps up and wishes for Yungo to be banished back to his original dimension. The three are transported back to Lancelot Castle and Yungo spits the Village back out of his mouth. Feeling cheated that the Wish promised three wishes, only for the bunch to receive two, Nikki scowls. A sheepish Fargus guiltily admits that he'd taken the third wish and wished that everyone back home was more like him (which could explain why they were transported back home, when it wasn't part of Nikki's wish). Fargus' defence for the wish was simply that he wanted to share his joy with the whole world. Low and behold, every person in the village had been transformed into versions of himself. Assessing the misguided results, Sid suggests the need for the Wishing Engine again. Pandemonium 2 Sid performs the narration at the beginning of the second adventure, what he calls "The Race To Stop The Evil Goon Queen." He introduces the Goon Queen as an evil woman whose wish is to use the power of the Comet of Infinite Possibilities for her own perverted desires. Sid, Fargus and Nikki are on their way to Goon City, with intent to stop her - suggesting that since the Yungo incident, they have become greater Wizards. Along a dangerous road crawling with goons, Sid demonstrates his ability to take out goons as Fargus throws him in their direction, a new ability he has learnt. As they reach a cliff overhanging Goon City, they catch a glimpse of the comet, which Nikki explains can make all your wishes come true, to which Sid then asks: "Even the dirty ones?" The three then enter a state of desiring, possibly induced by the comet, each revealing their greatest desires. Sid's desire is simply to shove Fargus' head on a pole and wave him around. The trio then set off in pursuit of the Queen. In Fargus' ending, he wishes that everything was more like him, which unfortunately is so much of a strain on Sid, that he literally explodes. Personality Sid is an obnoxious puppet that has quite a sarcastic and somewhat rude nature abouts him, often making belittling remarks to his weilder, or as he calls him - Transportation, Fargus. It is for these reasons that suggest that Sid is in fact his own entity and isn't just the result of Fargus' twisted mind, although no one can be certain. From what can be gathered of his interaction with Nikki, he appears to have taken quite a liking to her, something Fargus only sees as friendship. Category:Main Characters